texaschainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherface/1st Timeline
Bubba Sawyer, famously known as Leatherface, is the main antagonist in Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and its sequel. He wears masks made of human skin and engages in murder and cannibalism alongside his inbred family. Biography Bubba Sawyer since his childhood was pushed by his family, to kill using a chainsaw, however he was unable to. After leading a teenage girl named Beth Hartman into a death trap in 1955, her father, sheriff Hal Hartman has Bubba committed to a Mental Institution, he was there for almost ten years. In 1965 he escaped with several other patients from the institution. Lizzy, the nurse escapes from Bubba's house, when Bubba caught her she told him that his mother is crazy, immediately Bubba cuts her head with the chainsaw. On the final scene Bubba is becoming in Leatherface, using Lizzy's face as his first mask. The original film never showed Leatherface without one of his human-hide faces on. Leatherface used to work as a butcher at the meat factory. Gunnar Hansen, who portrayed Leatherface in the original 1974 film, sees Leatherface as "completely under the control of his family. He'll do whatever they tell him to do. He's a little bit afraid of them." Tobe Hooper portrays Leatherface as a "big baby" who kills in self-defense because he feels threatened. In the first film, Leatherface shows fear when new people enter his home. Leatherface's family uses the bones of the people he kills to build the inside of their house. They process the victims' flesh into barbecue and chili, which Drayton Sawyer, a skilled chef, sells at his gas station. In the sequel, they enter human-flesh dishes at cook-offs. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre When Kirk enters through the unlocked door of the Sawyer house, Leatherface suddenly appears and kills Kirk with a hammer. Pam enters soon after, and trips into a room filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Leatherface catches her, and impales her on a meathook, making her watch as he butchers Kirk with a chainsaw. Jerry heads out to look for Pam and Kirk at sunset. He sees the house and finds Pam, still alive, inside a freezer. Before he can react, Leatherface kills him. With darkness falling, Sally and Franklin set out to find their friends. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Leatherface lunges from the darkness and kills Franklin with a chainsaw. Sally runs toward the house, and finds the desiccated remains of the family's grandmother upstairs. She escapes from Leatherface by jumping through a second-floor window, and flees to the gas station. The man at the gas station brings Sally home while Leatherface, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Leatherface and the hitchhiker bring down their Grandpa. He is revealed to be alive when he sucks blood from a cut on Sally's finger. They decide that Grandpa, the best killer in the old slaughterhouse, should kill Sally. He tries to hit her with a hammer, but he is too weak. In the ensuing struggle, she breaks free, leaps through a window, and flees to the road. Leatherface and the hitchhiker give chase, but the hitchhiker is run over and killed by a passing truck. Leatherface attacks the truck with his chainsaw, and when the driver stops to help; the driver knocks down Leatherface with a pipe wrench, causing the chainsaw to cut his leg. The driver flees, and Sally escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck as Leatherface maniacally flails his chainsaw in the air. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 While two high school seniors race along the Texas highway, they are attacked by Leatherface, who emerges from the back of a truck that is driving right next to them. Leatherface rips up the roof using his chainsaw. After a short struggle, One of them tries shooting Leatherface with his revolver but Leatherface fatally slices off part of the driving senior's head, and the car ends up crashing and killing the passenger. Leatherface and his brother Chop Top arrive at a radio station, looking to kill the DJ, who is known as Stretch, because she knows the truth about them. Stretch is confronted by Chop Top before being attacked by Leatherface. Stretch's work buddy, L.G., arrives at the station and is attacked by Chop Top. Leatherface corners Stretch and is about to kill her, but she seduces him into sparing her. Leatherface returns to Chop Top and leads him to believe that he has killed Stretch. They then drive to their home, an abandoned carnival ground decorated with human bones, multi-colored lights, and carnival remnants. Stretch follows them to see where they live and is greeted by Lefty, a cop who is the uncle of Sally and Franklin, the victims of the first film. Stretch falls underground into the slaughterhouse. Stretch is found by Leatherface, who puts L.G.'s skinned face and hat on her before tying her arms and leaving. Drayton Sawyer finds Stretch roaming the grounds of their cave and the family captures her. Chop Top scolds Leatherface when he finds out that Stretch is still alive. Lefty eventually finds her being tortured at the dinner table by Chop Top, Drayton, Leatherface, and Grandpa Sawyer and saves her. Equipped with chainsaws, Lefty and Leatherface fight while Stretch escapes the underground house with Chop Top chasing after her. Draton recovers a grenade from the hitchhiker's body and sets it off which kills him, Lefty, Leatherface and Grandpa Sawyer. Gallery Leatherface.png|Killing Mask Leatherface Pretty Woman Mask.png|Pretty Lady Mask Leatherface Old Woman mask.png|Old Woman Mask Leatherface sequel.png|Part 2 Mask